


The Wolf and the Dragon

by DeadlyF3male



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo Shimada has Anxiety, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthestic Legs, Hanzo Shimada has nightmares, POV Female Character, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyF3male/pseuds/DeadlyF3male
Summary: The Reader (You) has a spirit beast, and it is a wolf. Your tattoo that shows the bond is on your back and covers the top half of your back. Your spirit beast can become corpreal. It is a male and its name is Kuzo. (Yes, the name is inspired by the name Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove. I just took out the "C" to make the name flow better.) You are an only child to your parents, and they are the leaders of your village. Your weapons of choice are a bow and arrow and a dagger.This story takes place during the Overwatch Recall.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) = First Name (L/N) = Last Name (H/L) = Hair Length (H/C) = Hair Color (E/C) = Eye Color

I had always been good with animals. They were always around me, and I preferred to spend time with them than real people. It annoyed my parents to no end. As the leaders of our village they would have to chase the animals out of the village. Somehow the animals were drawn to me and would keep coming back. Squirrels, chipmunks, birds, beavers, and even wolves would visit me! Any animal that was native to Japan eventually ended up in our village.

On my eighteenth birthday, my parents and the elders of the village made a choice that changed my life forever. They woke me up just as the sun was peaking over the horizon and pushed my hand-made bow and arrows into my arms and a little bag filled with some dried meat. My father pulled a dagger out of his belt and also handed that to me.  
"You can no longer stay here, watashi no musume," my father stated sternly.

"Please Papa, don't send me away. I don't want to go!" I pleaded, my (E/C) eyes filled with tears. I tried to fight his grip, but he was much stronger than I was.

"You are the most capable huntress in this village. I am confident you can sustain yourself with your skills," he replied, pulling me up roughly from my bed by my wrist. He was not being gentle.

I knew I could not change his mind. When my father had decided upon something, nothing and no one could change that decision.   
The whole village was up and had made a path directly out of the village. There was no way to escape my father's iron grip. I was practically dragged to the edge of my home with my bow swung over my shoulders, the small sack hooked to my belt, and the dagger sheathed in its holster on my waist.

"I will be with you." I suddenly heard a very familiar voice in my head. It was a voice that had fought nightmares from my slumber, that found a way to cheer me up when I was sad, and chased away the evil spirits that resided in the forest around the village. I stopped fighting to break away from my father's grasp and let him lead me out. He stopped just before the edge of our village and turned to face me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Be brave watashi no chīsana senshi."

"I will, Papa," I nodded, a tear rolling down my cheek. My father was quick to wipe it away. My mother smiled at me with sadness in her eyes. I took a deep breath and looked past my father into the forest. My feet began to move. One step in front of another. "No looking back," I repeated to myself. My legs began to move faster as I sprinted further and further from my village. I didn't know how far I ran, or to where I was running to. I came to a river and finally stopped running. As I took deep breaths to slow my racing heart I felt the air around me drop in temperature dramatically. I shivered from the unnaturalness of the cold. It was mid-summer, it should not be this cold. Suddenly, the water in front of me exploded, and as if it had a mind of its own, came rushing toward me. I was too stunned to move. My (E/C) eyes widened in terror.

All of a sudden, a large spirit in the shape of a wolf blocked the water from me. The water slammed into the spirit wolf's body and then retreated harmlessly back into the river. The wolf then shrunk in size and turned to look at me. It cocked its head at me and then jumped strait at me. As if it was a ghost, it drifted right through me. I felt a strange power surge through my veins and then suddenly the spirit wolf reappeared in front of me again. It shifted and suddenly grew real body and real fur. Its fur was a beautiful shiny brown color and it had beautiful golden eyes.

"How-how did you just do that?" I asked the wolf. It began to wag its tail and cocked its head at me again.

"I am quite unique among spirits. I can change from my spirit bod to this corporeal body," the same voice that told me that it would be with me said. "Also, you should find a tattoo on your back. It is a mark to show that I have bound my spirit with yours.

"My father told me stories about spirits who bound their spirits with those of honorable warriors. Why would you choose to be bound to me? I've dishonored my family and was banished."

"You did not dishonor your family. They dishonored you and scorned your gifts."

"And what gifts are you referring to?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Have you ever wondered why animals are drawn to you?"

"Yes?"

"You possess a special connection to the spirit world, and the animal's spirits are drawn to your own. With practice, you can learn to call out to the animals in times of need," the wolf explained.

"Now that I think about it, injured animals would occasionally show up, but when they left, they were healed. Do I also possess some sort of healing magic?"

"If what you say is true, then I would not doubt it."

"Random question: do you have a name that I can call you by?" I questioned, crouching down to the wolf's level.

"I do not, but you can give me one."

"Okay, how about... Kuzo? I like the sound of that!"

"Very well, my name is now Kuzo." I scratched behind Kuzo's ears and he tapped his foot on the ground in appreciation.

"Come on, we have work to do. We need to find some shelter before nightfall, and I could do with some actual food." I stood up and looked around my surroundings. Birds were singing lovely melodies and small forest critters were going about their daily routines of forging for food.

"Let us compromise, you look for shelter, and I will go find breakfast. That dry meat your father gave you will not fill you up, nor is it very nutritious," Kuzo announced.

"You'll be able to find me again, right?" The second I asked the question, I realized how dumb it was. "Never mind, of course you can. Good luck Kuzo!"  
He ran off quickly and I began walking through the forest. There were loose twigs and branches which I could have tried to make a shelter from, but I would rather find a cave or something. I kept walking. An hour passed and I had still not found a suitable shelter. One hour became two, then three, then four. Soon enough, it was midday and still nothing. My stomach was growling and Kuzo had not yet returned. I felt his presence, but it was miles away. Pulling the small pouch of dried meat from my pocket, I dug my hand in it and grabbed some of the meat. It had a rubbery feel and was tough and resistant as I bit into it.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped again. I pulled my bow from my shoulder and nocked an arrow. With my breathing steady and my shoulders square, I slowly turned in a circle, analyzing everything around me. No spirits showed up. Nothing attacked me. Nevertheless, I still had an uneasy feeling in my gut.  
I heard someone yell something and then a powerful roar followed by a beautiful blue glow erupted in the forest. Without thinking, I sprinting toward the commotion, but by the time I reached my destination, all I found were plants uprooted and dirt out of place. There was the familiar foul scent in the air. The scent of fresh blood. I suddenly heard a familiar whistle of displaced air, then a glint of steel. I swiftly side stepped to dodge the incoming arrow and nocked one of my own.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

Another arrow came racing toward me. I pulled the string back on my bow and let loose an arrow of my own. It impacted with the other arrow in the air and broke it in two, then my arrow latched itself in a nearby tree. A surprised gasp sounded from behind a large tree. I nocked another arrow and sent it flying toward the tree, making the person hiding behind it aware that I knew where they were. "I know where you are hiding, and I can smell your blood," I lowered my bow. "If you come out, I might be able to heal you. I won't shoot you, I promise.

"You are quite proficient with a bow... for a woman," the person behind the tree spoke in fluent English. It was almost as if he was mocking me for being female. His voice was that of a male.

"I like to think that I'm the best archer in Japan!" I boasted. "Come out, I won't hurt you."

"Please help our Master!" A small voice inside my head pleaded.

"He is badly injured, and my sister and I fear that if he does not get medical attention soon, he will die!" Another small voice in my head pleaded.  
I realized the two voices were two powerful spirits. I also realized they were bound to this man.

"Your spirit beasts are concerned for you. They are pleading with me to help you, so come out, or I'm going to come to you." There was no answer, so I cautiously walked closer to the man behind the tree. What I saw made my stomach do a cartwheel. I was no stranger to blood, but the man was littered with bleeding bullet holes. His jacket was torn up and his black hair was out of place. He had scrapes, cuts, and bruises on every part of exposed skin. He appeared unconscious, slumped against the tree, most likely from blood loss.  
I looked around for his attackers, but the forest was quiet except for the native animals. As I turned my attention back toward the injured man, I fished my dagger from its sheath. It was prudent that I get the bullets out of his body before he bled out. Hopefully, the dagger was sterile enough as I didn't exactly have time to create a fire to properly sterilize it. I removed the black jacket he was wearing and cut through the t-shirt under it to reach his skin. The first thing I noticed was an intricate blue tattoo that spanned from his right pectoral down his arm and ended at his wrist. It depicted two dragons. I also noticed many gruesome scars across his chest and arms. There was an ugly white scar on his left shoulder that looked like he had been branded.

I took a deep breath and began digging bullets out of his body. Luckily some of the hits were through and through's. My breathing remained focused and calm as I worked, and soon, I began to see his wounds slowly stitch themselves up. By the time I was done, I had pulled out eleven bullets. My hands and arms were caked with his blood, but I knew I had saved his life. His breathing had become more regulated and his pulse was steady.  
Suddenly a large brown wolf with glowing yellow eyes bounded toward me and the unconscious man with three dead squirrels hanging from their tails in its mouth. It dropped the dead squirrels next to me and sniffed at the man.

"You have been busy," Kuzo stated as he continued to sniff at the man.

"Yeah, he uh, needed my help so I helped him. He has two spirit beasts that sounded very concerned for him," I replied, picking up the squirrels and stringing them together to carry easier.

"While I was hunting, I spotted a cave. It is not too far from here. Put the man on my back, I will carry him." Kuzo grew in size until he was the size of a horse. Each of his paws was easily the size of my head. I lifted the man onto Kuzo's back and made sure he was secure. I grabbed his bow, quiver, and jacket and slung them on my back with my own weapons. "Lead the way."

About half an hour later, we arrived at the cave and found it void of any animal living in it. The entrance was narrow, but it opened up into a modestly sized cavern. There was a small hole in the roof of the cave that provided some natural light, but I would definitely have to find a more substantial light source. Kuzo set the man down against a wall in the cave and shrunk back down to a regular wolf's size and sat down next to him. I placed his weapons at his side too.  
"Keep an eye on him for me. I'm going to get some wood to make a fire," I announced. "Also, it'd probably be good to wash the blood off of me and his jacket." I slung my bow over my shoulder and set off to find some dry wood and twigs to get a fire going, and a water source. As I was walking I scouted the area to get a feel for the surroundings. There was a slow moving river not far from the cave, so I tested the water to make sure it was safe to drink. Once I determined it was safe, I began to wash the blood off my hands and arms. The dry blood flaked off my skin and dissolved and mixed with the water. It traveled downstream and out of sight. Once I was clean, I grabbed the man's jacket and dunked it under the water. With no soap, I did my best to scrub off the blood and clean the dirt out of the crevices. Stitching up the bullet holes in the jacket would have to wait until the proper materials were gathered. Once I was satisfied with the semi-cleanliness of the jacket, I rung it out and propped it atop my bow to start drying.  
I finally began looking for sticks and logs that would be suitable to make a fire. A few dead trees were swaying in the gentle wind and looked like they would fall over at any second. They looked weak enough that I could push them down and break them into smaller pieces. The wood would most likely create lots of smoke, but would be easier to light. Perhaps the hold in the roof of the cave could funnel some of the smoke out. As long as no wind redirected the smoke, it should work.  
I began my trek back to the cave, but suddenly saw two small blue spirits chasing each other near the cave entrance. The temperature did not drop, so I knew they were not hostile to me. I reached the cave entrance and the sight before me made me giggle. The two spirits that were just outside the cave were now inside and chasing and playing with Kuzo. It was truly a humorous sight.

"You've made some friends!" I laughed. Kuzo stopped playing for a second and turned to me. 

"They appeared out of his tattoo. His spirit beasts are dragons: they are rare." Kuzo went back to playing with the dragon spirits.

I began to set up the wood directly under the hole in the roof. Now all I had to do was light it. Unfortunately, I had no lighter or fuel, so I had to light it the old fashioned way.  
"Don't suppose you two being dragon spirits and all that you could light this for me?" I joked. The two spirits looked at me and squeaked cutely. Then, just like Kuzo had done hours earlier, they grew corporeal bodies. I gasped in surprise and looked at Kuzo. "I thought you were unique among spirits, and only you could grow a corporeal body."

"I was unaware there were any dragon spirits left. Dragons are very powerful and can become corporeal. I can do it because a dragon spirit granted me these powers as it died. I apologize for any confusion," Kuzo explained.

The two small dragons knelt next to the logs and visibly took a deep breath. A brilliant orange-red fire erupted from their mouths and lit the logs. A soft, orange glow floated around the cave and our shadows danced on the cave walls. I pulled out my hunting knife and began to skin the squirrels that Kuzo hunted. As I was skinning the second squirrel, I heard a groan come from the man. He had finally woken up.

I stopped skinning the animals and walked over to the man. His eyes shot open as I approached and he suddenly lunged at me. In the blink of an eye I was pinned to the floor of the cave with a pair of strong hands clasping my throat. I clawed desperately at his arms and tried to punch his chest, but he was just too strong. I couldn't escape. Kuzo came rushing to my aid, but I thrust a hand toward him to halt his advance. I was going to handle this. He sat back down, but still watched the struggle intensely, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"You're... safe. Please... I can't.... breathe!" I choked out. His brown eyes searched my (E/C) ones for any sense of hostility, but I made sure he found none. Slowly, he released my neck from his grip and got off me. I coughed violently as I tried to get oxygen to return to my lungs. My neck hurt really bad and I knew there were deep purple bruises already forming.

"Where am I?" the man demanded. His eyes began searching around the cave and finally landed on his two dragon spirits lying next to Kuzo.

"You're in a cave in a forest outside of Hanamura. I found you unconscious after your two spirit beasts called to me. You were heavily injured," I explained. That seemed to break him out of whatever trance he was in to realize the top half of his body was bare and caked in his own blood.

"How-how am I not injured right now? I was shot, I was dying! Why didn't you let me die?!" The man screamed at me and I began to back away in fear. I felt as though the fire in his eyes would consume and devour me. Kuzo was quick to jump in between me and the man and began growling fiercely. Sharp, pearly white teeth daring him to attack me again. I took a deep breath and stood up to face the man.

"Your spirit beasts pleaded with me to save you. They sounded so desperate," I replied. Then I realized what he had meant. I realized he probably got injured on purpose. "Why would you want to die? I see the sadness and bitterness in your eyes, but surely there must be some good in you life?"

"Don't you dare psychoanalyze me! You have no right!" The man sneered back. His toned chest was heaving back and forth as he argued with me. 

I sighed in defeat. "I was only trying to help you. You can leave if you want. Your jacket and equipment are over there." I pointed back to the place where he was previously resting. "Your undershirt was too torn up to salvage." He huffed as he released some of his anger, and walked over to his equipment. He slipped his jacket on and slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder. He gave me one last glance before he walked past me and out of the cave, his spirit beasts retreating back to him without complaint. "I hope you find some peace in this world," I called. There was no reply as he had already sprinted off.  
"I hope I did the right thing by saving him," I though to myself. Finally, I went back to skinning and roasting the squirrels while Kuzo curled up beside me and closed his eyes to rest.


	2. Chapter Two

Being chased and shot at by the local crime syndicates and gangs was honestly my least favorite thing about being a vigilante in Japan. I'd built up quite the reputation in Japan and even earned myself the nickname Wolf Goddess by the people I save. My other, less appreciative nickname given to me by those that would have my head was Wolf Demon. I prefer the former.  
In that moment I was being chased by the Shimada-gumi for "disrupting" a drugs and illegal weapons sale. Apparently they didn't appreciate my actions.  
Every couple of meters I would look back and shoot an arrow behind me at my pursuers, talking one or two down, but there were just too many of them to take out by myself, and I was quickly running out of arrows. Kuzo and another wolf that I called to my aid were doing their best to take down as many as they could to give me some breathing room, but unfortunately their efforts were just not enough to slow the small army gaining on me.  
It was the middle of the night and I was in the part of the forest that I had yet to memorize, so I wasn't surprised that I suddenly caught my boot on a raised root and fell face first into the cold dirt. I groaned as I turned over and propped myself up on my elbows. I looked down at my left ankle and gagged at the sight. It was twisted at an unnatural angle - obviously broken.  
"Well that's just freaking fantastic," I hissed through my teeth. The voices of the Shimada-gumi were getting closer, so I quickly got to work on healing my ankle. First thing was first, I had to pop it back into place. I pulled off my boot and took some deep breaths as I placed my hands on either side of my black and blue foot, my thumbs stabilizing the ankle. Quickly, I jerked it and a loud shout escaped from my mouth. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks.  
Suddenly, I heard terrified screams of agony and frantic shooting. Then, everything went silent. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Kuzo appeared by my side, licking the tears off my face. I smiled at him through the pain and I went back to healing my ankle.  
"Just in case you were wondering, it was not me nor the other wolf that killed the Shimada-gumi. A man in a green-glowing armored suit with a Katana took them all out," Kuzo informed.  
"How kind of them," I grunted in pain as I moved my ankle a bit.  
"Are you alright?" Someone asked in heavily accented English. An armored man suddenly appeared in front of me. He had what looked like vents on his shoulders that glowed green just like his visor. My dagger was in my hand before my brain registered the action.  
"Um, yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the assist," I acknowledged once my brain caught up with my movements. I lowered my blade as I realized this was the man Kuzo was referring to.  
"Are you sure? Your ankle looks really bad. I have friends that can help with that," the man stated.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I can heal myself." I went back to focussing on healing my ankle while the armored man just stood there and watched. After a few minutes, my ankle was completely healed and I twisted it around to make sure everything was working properly, then I slipped my boot back on and stood up. "See? I'm fine now."  
"How did you do that?" he questioned in amazement.  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I joked. The man let out a small chuckle. "I have some sort of healing powers. I have no I idea how I got them, and I'm not entirely sure how they work, but they've saved my life and the lives of countless others time and time again," I explained.  
"Interesting. It is also interesting that you have a wolf companion. How did you come across him?" he asked, crouching down and scratching under Kuzo's chin.  
As I did not entirely trust this man's motives, I decided to only tell part of the truth. "Don't really know. I've always been good with animals, and he refuses to leave my side, so he's basically like a pet." Kuzo whined in disagreement and I glared at him to stay quiet. He complied without another noise.  
"I see." He seemed to buy the explanation I offered, so I didn't relay any more information.  
"So why exactly did you save me?" I questioned the man in front of me.  
"I will not be dishonest with you. The organization Overwatch is recalling its agents and recruiting new ones. We have been keeping tabs on your...work...here in Japan, and I have been sent to offer you a chance to join us," the man confessed.  
"Wasn't Overwatch shut down? Isn't all Overwatch activity deemed illegal by the Petras act? Why start it up again?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. I was intrigued but still not totally convinced that his motives were positive. After all, he was an unfamiliar glowing metal man with a Katana and a Wagatashi strapped behind him. Plus, Overwatch had been shut down on rumors of deep seated corruption and a secret black ops group that dealt in the shadier missions in Overwatch. The ones that never made it to public news.  
"A second Omnic Crisis is upon us, and the world is once again in need of heroes to protect it. You could make a difference and save even more people than those in just Japan."  
I looked toward Kuzo for his opinion on the matter and he barked twice. He was on board with the idea.  
"Well, Kuzo seems to like the idea, and I'm not completely opposed to it, so sure, I'll join Overwatch. I just need to head back to my home and grab some stuff," I replied.  
"Very well, I will come with you," the man stated.  
I grabbed my bow and quiver and made sure my dagger was secure at my waist and began walking in the direction of my cave. I looked to the stars to guide my direction.  
"You never told me your name," I said after we had walked a few miles in silence. "Care to do so? I'm sure if Overwatch has been keeping tabs of me like you've said, you already know mine."  
"My name is Genji. Overwatch doesn't actually know your real name. Only the names you've acquired here in Japan."  
"And which are you partial to? Wolf Goddess or Wolf Demon?"  
Suddenly, Kuzo stopped and sniffed at the air. I've learned to trust his nose and his instincts so I stopped as well. The temperature dropped a few degrees.  
"What is it?" Genji asked, placing one hand on the Watagashi sheathed behind his back.  
"Danger," I whispered, pulling the dagger from my belt. With no arrows for my bow, it was my only defense. "What do you smell, Kuzo?"  
Genji pulled shuriken out of his arm. I made a mental not to ask him about that later. Suddenly, Kuzo forfeited his corporeal body and his true nature was revealed. I heard Genji grunt in surprise, but he didn't say anything. The temperature rose back to its normal state.  
"The danger is gone. Kuzo must have scared it off," I stated, placing my dagger back in its place.  
"Your wolf is a spirit beast, isn't it?" Genji accused.  
"I apologize for the deception, but not everyone is used to seeing a giant glowing spirit wolf accompanied by a girl wearing a wolf carcass as a cape," I replied sarcastically. He had obviously been able to see Kuzo in his spirit form, so he had to have some connection to the spirit world. I didn't comment about it either. "Come on, we still have a little ways to my home. We should hurry, there are many spirits in this forest and not all of them are as kind as Kuzo."  
A few hours of walking through the dark forest later, we had arrived at my cave. I stuffed what was most important to me in a duffle bag. Then Genji led me to a small drop ship. There was a chipper, wild-haired girl who greeted us. She was all smiles and positivity. The girl introduced herself as Tracer, but informed me that I could refer to her by her real name: Lena Oxton. I greeter her kindly, but didn't disclose my real name to her. I wasn't exactly the most trusting of people. Luckily, she didn't ask for it either. She just told me that it would be a couple of hours until we reached someplace called Watchpoint:Gibraltar and to make myself comfortable.  
Genji followed Lena to the cockpit as I took a seat in one of the drop ship chairs, and Kuzo laid down in front of me. It was the break of dawn and as I had not slept during the night and had to use my abilities I felt exhaustion quickly creep up on me. I decided to attempt to doze off, so I nudged Kuzo to let him know that I would be doing so. He scooted himself back until he was laying on my feet in a protective manner. I let the hum of the ship's engines lull me to sleep.  
I must have fallen asleep completely because it felt as though seconds later I was awoken and told we had arrived at the Watchpoint. I grabbed the weapons and duffle bag that I had brought along and followed Lena and Genji out of the ship and into the warm spring air. The salty scent of the ocean hung in the air.  
I honestly wasn't surprised to see a gorilla waiting for us as we stepped off the ramp of the ship. What did surprise me was when he introduced himself and started talking about the Watchpoint and what I would being doing for Overwatch as well as thanking me for agreeing to join their cause. I could feel Kuzo's alarm that this gorilla was using his vocal cords like a regular human being.  
"You can talk?!" I exclaimed.  
"Oh, uh, yes. You see, I was one of the genetically modified subjects on the Horizon Lunar Colony base," the gorilla called Winston explained.  
"Uh huh, sure, we'll go with that. Are there anymore talking animals here that I should know about?" I asked once I had regained my composure.  
Genji seemed to be shifting on his feet as if he was nervous or anxious. "Winston, has my brother made contact?"  
"Yes, we received a call from him a few hours ago and Agent McCree was sent to pick him up."  
"Very well," Genji acknowledged, visibly relaxing and heading for what looked like an entrance to the base.  
"Alright Love, I can show you to your room and get you situated," Lena announced. I followed her as she practically skipped to the entrance that Genji had previously used.  
I felt Kuzo tap the back of my thigh with his nose, so I turned my attention to him. "I am going to familiarize myself with the layout of this place. I will find you after." I nodded at him and continued following Lena.  
A few people greeted her as we walked through the base and to my room. I could already tell that this base housed a multitude of very different people from differing cultures. The most interesting person I met was a floating Omnic that looked like a monk. Lena greeted the floating omnic Kindly and introduced him to me.  
"You remind me of my student Genji," the omnic mused. He then floated away without saying another word. Normally, a situation like that would unnerve me, but Zenyatta seemed to emanate only calmness and serenity.  
We finally arrived at my room and Lena led me in. She handed me a tablet and programmed a map into it. "If you need any help or have questions, anyone here will probably be of use. There is a mandatory training session at exactly eight in the morning to assess any new agent's skills. Don't be a stranger!" She laughed and zipped at inhuman speeds out of my room, leaving a glowing blue streak in the air that quickly dissipated.  
My room was a modest little space - nothing I wasn't already use to though. There was a twin-sized bed in the corner of the room and a singular window that overlooked the sea that the Watchpoint sat on. There was a small closet built into the corner opposite the bed, and a moderately sized full bathroom a few meters from the closet. I set down my non-essential equipment, but kept my dagger on me. I shrugged off my wolf cape in favor of a regular navy green sweatshirt and some skinny jeans. My wardrobe was quite lacking in the fashion department, but I preferred to pack light.  
As I made my way to the door of my new living quarters I felt a familiar spiritual presence. It was one I hadn't felt in years though. Kuzo must have felt the presence too, as well as my anxiety because he appeared at my side in his spirit form.  
"You feel it too, huh?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kuzo responded.  
I opened the door to my quarters and poked my head out, looking both ways. I remained alert as I retraced my steps back to where the ship dropped me off. The closer I got to that area, the stronger the presence became. I saw no one when I reached the drop off point, so I decided to climb to a higher vantage point. Kuzo floated with me in his spirit form, watching behind me for prying eyes.  
As I neared the top I heard the familiar voice of Genji arguing in Japanese with another familiar voice that I couldn't quite place. Once I reached the top my breath caught in my throat. The man that I had saved three years earlier stood before Genji, looking past him directly at me. My arms pushed my body upwards until I was securely standing on the platform.  
"You!" he snarled. He pushed Genji aside and lunged at me. Kuzo swiftly became corporeal and grew in size, blocking the man from attacking me.  
"What is your problem?!" I shouted, exasperated. "How can you still be angry at me?! How can you be angry at me at all?! I saved your life!"  
"I did not ask you to!" he growled.  
Genji quickly grabbed the man and pulled him away from me. "Hanzo, calm down!" Kuzo shrunk in size, but still stood between me and the man. Genji turned to look at me. "I see you've met my brother, Hanzo."  
"We're acquainted. Three years ago I found him seriously injured so I healed him," I answered. "He showed me his appreciation by attacking me and nearly choking me to death!"  
The man Genji referred to as Hanzo sneered at me. "I was in an unknown place with a wolf and some girl skinning squirrels with a rather ominous looking dagger."  
I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As I looked directly into Hanzo's chestnut brown eyes I saw the same pain and anger I had seen three years ago. The man standing before me was broken. I found myself wanting to piece him back together. "How about this, we forget the incident three years ago ever happened, pretend we never met each other, and start over." I held out my hand for him to shake, and Kuzo moved from in front of me to my side. He kept his head low to show he was ready to attack if need-be.  
Genji let go of his brother's wrist and looked at him intently. Hanzo sighed and stepped closer to me, grabbing my hand and shaking it.  
"My name is (F/N) (L/N), nice to meet you." I disclosed my real to help with the bond of trust.  
"I am Shimada Hanzo"  
I tensed in surprise and held back the urge to reach for my dagger. "Wait, you two are Shimadas? As in, like, actually born into the Shimada family? You two aren't going to try to kill me right? The Shimada Clan and I aren't exactly buddy-buddy.  
"No, we are not here to kill you, but we are the sons of Sojiro Shimada, the previous leader of the clan before his death. Hanzo was supposed to take over as the heir, being the eldest son" Genji explained.  
"Supposed to, as in, he didn't?" I questioned, looking at Hanzo who had his gaze glued to the ground.  
"I'll let Hanzo disclose those details if he wishes," Genji replied, placing a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "Come, I'm sure the others are probably wondering where we are. Lunch will have been served by now," Genji replied.  
Hanzo huffed in hesitation, "I would prefer to stay here."  
"More for us, then," I shrugged. I began climbing back down with Genji not far behind me. Once Genji and I made it to the ground we looked back up to where we were, but Hanzo had indeed not climbed down with us. We turned and he led me to the cafe. On the way I asked Genji, "Is he always like that?"  
Genji sighed, “when we were young, he was very carefree and loved to have fun, but as the heir to the clan, our father and the elders were very hard on him and made him train hard and long. Hanzo stopped hanging out with me. When he had to be around me, he was cruel and angry. During our training sessions together, he would often beat me into unconsciousness. I eventually stopped showing up to our training sessions to avoid the beating."  
I winced. "That sounds horrible. For both of you. I was next in line to lead my village, but because of my 'gifts'," I did air quotes, "my parents banished me. I didn't have any siblings. I suppose one of my cousins will take over when my parents die."  
We walked in uncomfortable silence for a while until Genji broke the silence. "So your name is (F/N), huh?" Genji asked.  
"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p'.  
"It's a very pretty name."  
"Thanks," I replied, a small blush appearing on my cheeks.  
I was relieved when we made it to the cafe. Genji and I grabbed some food and we parted ways. He walked over to the omnic monk that I was introduced to earlier, and I was waved over to a table by Lena. At the table was a blond-haired woman who Lena introduced as Angela, their on-staff medical doctor. There was also a giant man named Reinhardt, a smaller woman who introduced herself as Ana Amari, and a honest-to-god cowboy. His name was Jesse McCree. I gave my first name so they could call me something other than Wolf Goddess.  
Kuzo went straight to the cowboy and he laughed. "And who's this beauty?" The cowboy began scratching behind his ears and Kuzo jumped up on him. McCree then began scratching his belly.  
"That's Kuzo, my wolf companion. He seems to like you, a lot by the looks of it. You must have an honorable spirit," I smiled, glad that Kuzo was getting along with some of the members of overwatch.  
"Don't much believe in the whole inner spirit thing, but if I did, mine'd be far from honorable. I've done a lotta things I regret."  
"Aw, don't sell yourself short, Love. You've done a lot of good too!" Lena comforted.  
Kuzo found his way to Reinhardt and Ana and placed his chin on Ana's thigh. The old woman smiled and laughed. "He's very sweet," Ana stated. "Is he just a pet companion?" Reinhardt and Ana continued to pet Kuzo, who was soaking up all the attention.  
"No, he's also a formidable warrior. Kuzo has saved my life more times than I can count," I replied. Kuzo was satisfied with my answer as he barked twice.  
Later in the evening when everyone was turning in for the night, I climbed back up the radar tower that I had met Hanzo on to watch the last rays of sunlight disappear behind the horizon. Hanzo was unsurprisingly not still there, so I sat with my legs hanging over the ledge. A smile graced my lips as I watched the oranges and pinks disappear to bring forth the dark sky, illuminated with twinkling white stars.  
Kuzo, in his corporeal form, laid next to me and rested his head on his paws. His golden eyes glowed in the moonlight. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.  
Suddenly, his ears perked up and he twisted his head to look behind him. I looked too, and there stood Hanzo. Kuzo did not try to step in front of me, nor did he bare his teeth. In fact, he seemed completely uninterested and went back to resting his head on his paws.  
“Hey,” I greeted. “Utsukushi, sore janai?” (Beautiful, isn’t it?)  
“Anata wa nihongo o hanashimasu ka?” (You speak Japanese?) Hanzo replied, clearly surprised.  
I laughed at that. “Of course I can, I lived in Japan after all. English isn’t my first language, but I prefer to speak it. Ich spreche auch Deutsch.” (I also speak German.)  
“Du bist dreisprachig.” (You are trilingual.”)  
“How many languages can you speak!?” I asked amazed. Not many people could speak more than two languages.  
“Many, being the former heir to a criminal empire requires one to learn many languages in order to communicate properly with different clients,” he replied simply. He walked closer to me and motioned to the spot next to me. “Do you mind?”  
“Be my guest,” I smiled. I scooted closer to Kuzo to give Hanzo more room. We sat under the starlight in companionable silence for a while. Suddenly, I saw a shooting star. “Look, a shooting star! You should make a wish!” I exclaimed in excitement.  
“Wishing on shooting stars provide no results,” Hanzo replied dryly. “It is also a very childish thing to do.”  
“Maybe, but I like to hang on the child in me. The world is too depressing otherwise.”  
After half a minute of silence he sighed and look at me. “What would you wish for?” He asked.  
“I don’t really know. I’d love to have someone that genuinely cares about me and how I feel.” Kuzo lifted his head and whined at me. “Other than you Kuzo.” He gave me another whine but protested no further. He knows what he is to me. Kuzo is family. “Nobody has really ever bothered to get to know me. Even my parents disowned me because of my special gifts.”  
He nodded thoughtfully. “I wish to restore the relationship I once had with my brother when we were children.”  
We sat in companionable silence for a while longer before I yawned. “I should probably turn in for the night, Lena said there’s a mandatory training session tomorrow morning for all new recruits. Guess they want to evaluate our skills.” I stood up and walked toward the edge of the radio tower. Kuzo disappeared and I began to climb down.  
“Yoku nemure, (F/N),” I heard Hanzo say. (Sleep well, (F/N))  
“Anata to dōyō ni,” I called up to him. (And you as well.)  
Once I had reached my room and stepped inside, Kuzo reappeared and became corporeal. He usually cuddled with me as I slept. I changed out of my day clothes into sweatpants and a sports bra and slipped under the covers of the twin bed. Kuzo wedged himself between me and the wall and sighed contently once again.  
“Goodnight Kuzo.”  
“Goodnight (F/N).”


End file.
